disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Elena/Gallery
Images of Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor. Promotional material Elena_of_Avalor_Poster_02.jpg|Princess Elena promotional picture Elena_of_Avalor_Poster_03.jpg|Elena Flores Elena ball gown render.png|Elena in her formal attire Elena and Isabel.jpg|Elena holding Isabel Elena of Avalor Poster.jpg Princess Elena 2.jpg|Elena playing the guitar Elena and Migs.png|Elena riding Skylar Princess_Elena_3D_render.png|Elena of Avalor Princess_Elena_3.jpg|Crown Princess Elena Flores of Avalor Elena of Avalor contest banner.jpg Princess Elena 4.jpg|Princess Elena of Avalor Elena Teaser.jpeg Princess Elena 5.png|Elena holds the Scepter of Light Island of Youth promo.jpg Elena Swings.jpeg Princess Elena 6.jpg Princess Elena 7.jpg Princess Elena 8.jpg Princess Elena 9.jpg Elena and Mateo.jpg Elena and Skyler 2.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor poster.png Concept Art Princess Elena.jpg Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png Screenshots ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena with wand.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-12.jpg Elena and her mother.jpg|Elena's quinceañera Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-9.png|Elena trapped inside the amulet "HELP!!" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-13.jpg|Sofia: "Princess Elena!" First Day of Rule Elena free.jpg|"But one magical day I was freed from the Amulet" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-14.jpg|"(screams) I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE! Thank you!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Sofia first hug.jpg|Sofia: "(choaking) You're welcome! Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-10.png|"I was in the amulet so long I thought I might never get out, but here I am." Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena singing 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena wand.jpg|"I've come to far... to be denied!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena on her own.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-1.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-15.jpg|"The time has come to pay for your crimes." Shuriki's Wand.jpg|"I've got this." Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-6.png|"Vadisima!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor 1.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor so sorry.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena sad.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena not alone.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia too tiny.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png Elena and Isabel Reunited.jpg|Elena and Isabel reunited Elena and the Secret of Avalor opening the gates.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor our castle.jpg|"It's NOT your palace, Shuriki. It's ours. and ''you can't stop all of us." Elena and the Secret of Avalor destroy the wand.jpg|"Maybe so, but let's see how powerful you are without it." Elena and the Secret of Avalor on the charge.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia keep the amulet.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-11.jpg|"And... as heir to the throne, I was gonna be the new ruler! Heh." ''Elena of Avalor'' Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena Elena-of-Avalor-7.jpg|Elena and Zuzo My-Time.jpg|Elena with her younger sister and her friends Elena of Avalor 12.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg|Elena with her friends and family First Day of Rule 2.png Elena of Avalor 05.jpg|Elena with her sister Elena of Avalor 04.jpg Elena of Avalor 07.jpg|Elena believes she's ready to rule Elena of Avalor 02.jpg Elena and Naomi on Skylar and Luna.png Elena of Avalor 03.jpg|Elena, Mateo, and Naomi fly to save Isabel and Gabe Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h50m40s302.png Elena-of-Avalor-4.jpg|Elena holding Isabel Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h51m08s087.png|Elena lifts Isabel onto Skylar Elena of Avalor 08.jpg|Elena and Gabe First Day of Rule 4.png First Day of Rule 3.png Elena-of-Avalor-2.jpg|Elena with Naomi and Gabe Elena of Avalor 09.jpg Elena and Zuzo.jpeg|Elena with Zuzo. Elena of Avalor 11.jpg|Elena smiling Model-Sister-1.png Sister Time.png|Elena and Isabel Model-Sister-4.png Model-Sister-5.png Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg Elena and Isabel hugging (Model Sister).jpg All Heated Up 6.png Princess Elena adores.png|The puppy dog eyes Blow My Top.png All Heated Up 3.jpeg|Elena with her best friend, Naomi Elenalullaby.png Spellbound 4.png Charming Elena.png Finders Leapers 6.png|Elena defends Naomi Finders Leapers 7.png|Elena comforts Naomi Royal Retreat 2.jpeg A Day to Remember 5.jpg A Day to Remember 6.png A Day to Remember 1.jpg Elena & Isabel - A Day to Remember.jpg The Scepter of Light 13.jpg The Scepter of Light 3.png The Scepter of Light 7.png The Scepter of Light 5.png The Scepter of Light 19.jpg The Scepter of Light 9.png Sisters Of Avalor Hugging.png The Scepter of Light 22.jpg The Scepter of Light 23.jpg Navidad 5.jpg Navidad 2.png Navidad 3.jpg Navidad 1.jpg Printed media Elena of Avalor Books 4.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 1.jpg Elena of Avalor Merchandise 4.JPG Elena of Avalor Merchandise 3.JPG Elena of Avalor Merchandise 2.JPG Elena of Avalor Merchandise 1.JPG Elena and Naomi's Big Adventure.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor.jpg Disney Parks Live Princess Elena.jpg Live Princess Elena 2.png Live Princess Elena 3.jpg Live Princess Elena 4.jpg Live Princess Elena 5.jpg Live Princess Elena 6.jpg Cinderella and Elena.jpg|Elena with Cinderella Live Princess Elena 8.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Disney-Princess-Elena-of-Avalor-Doll.jpg Disney-Princess-Elena-of-Avalor-and-Skylar-Doll-pack.jpg|Elena with Skylar 4452435.png Elena-Adventure-Dress.jpeg Princess Elena Doll.png Elena and Isabel Singing Dolls.png Elena of Avalor Dolls 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 1.jpg Elena plush doll.jpg|Elena Disney Store plush. Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg Elena of Avalor Musical Jewelry Box 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Musical Jewelry Box 1.jpg Elena and Isabel dolls.jpg Elena of Avalor stickers 1.JPG Elena of Avalor stickers 2.JPG Elena Wide.jpg Elena of Avalor Deluxe Classic Doll Gift Set.jpg Adventure Princess Elena doll.jpg My Time Singing Elena doll.jpg Power Scepter Elena doll.jpg New Elena doll.jpg Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Elena of Avalor galleries Category:Character galleries